videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Jones/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Patrick is seen riding in his Harley Davidson bike in the streets of Texas alongside with his fellow gang members.) Patrick Jones, The Extreme Biker. He leads a gang of vigilante riders known as The Wildborn Ones, sworn to cleanse his hometown of Texas from criminals through brute force. (Later, Patrick is seen brawling against Garrett McRae in a bar.) Months ago, Patrick unwillingly started a bar brawl against Garrett McRae due to the alcohol influence. He lost said brawl to Garrett. (Patrick later sees an invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament and grabs it.) Hummiliated, Patrick felt that his respect suddenly got lost. In order to restore it, he decides to compete in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to avenge his defeat. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Garrett McRae Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the UFC Octagon as Garrett McRae defeats a random blond caucasian competitor who wore green trunks in seconds, much to the ovation of the audience.) * Garrett: "That's like a piece of cake!" (In the entrance area, Patrick is seen running in his bike and lands it to scene as he gets off of it.) * Patrick: "I want a rematch now!" * Garrett: "Look who's coming for more!" (Patrick opens the door of the Octagon and then he stands in front of Garrett. The managers later close it.) * Patrick: "Remember that one brawl in the bar?" * Garrett: "Oh yeah! You looked ridiculously drunk, causing you to provoke me!" * Patrick: "Listen, I apologize to this, but not before I defeat you in a match!" * Garrett: "Prove it to me!" (Both Patrick and Garrett run towards each other and deliver their fists to each other before they go back to the square one.) * Patrick: "Hell yeah! Time for me to win this epic rematch!" * Garrett: "I don't think so, biker!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Garrett is knocked out of the match.) * Patrick: "That's right! We're now even!" * Garrett: "Perhaps I understimated you, Patrick." (Garrett gets up.) * Patrick: "My defeat is now avenged!" * Garrett: "Don't take my defeat so seriously." (Patrick shakes his hands with Garrett as the audience cheers.) * Patrick: "No resentments, Garrett." * Garrett: "By the way, why did you picked a fight with me?" * Patrick: "It all happened during the time I got extremely drunk, I vomited on you in the bar by mistake." * Garrett: "That explains all." * Patrick: "Fortunately, my reputation as the fearless biker is now restored!" * Garrett: "Good for you!" * Patrick: "If you excuse me... I got more matches to compete!" (Patrick leaves the Octagon when Garrett's managers open the door and then closes it. Later, Patrick turns on his bike and leaves the place through the same entrance area from earlier as Garrett waves goodbye.) Tournament Finals - VS. Amadeus Swietoslaw Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, you decide which side are you on: Order vs. Chaos! Introducing first... The Extreme Biker, Patrick Jones! And his oponent... The Saint Light, Amadeus Swietoslaw!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Amadeus: "I can see what's inside your mind." * Patrick: "Nobody checks my brain than myself!" * Amadeus: "It's for your own sake, Patrick." * Patrick: "You can't obligate me to change my lifestyle." (Amadeus challenges Patrick and goes to his Christian Defense stance.) * Amadeus: "Listen, I don't like the conflict, but I have no choice." * Patrick: "Are you really a man to challenge me? Prove it!" (Patrick accepts his challenge and goes to his Hard Rock Extreme Wrestling Stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Amadeus, Patrick is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Patrick Jones!" * Patrick: "Yeah, I won the tournament!" * Amadeus: "Well... you do have the spirit!" (Amadeus gets up and thanks Patrick through a reverence. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Patrick: "Jeez! Why this area is suddenly darkened in my best moment?" * Amadeus: *uses his light powers* "Don't worry, God always guide us." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Patrick Jones." * Patrick: "Now, I just need to give me the prize!" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Amadeus: "The place where are you going is dangerous. Are you sure with that?" * Patrick: "They don't call me the Extreme Biker for nothing! I have a knack for dangers!" * Amadeus: "May God watch over you, Patrick." Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Patrick gets out of it.) * Patrick: "You think this is the adequate place, sir?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Patrick: "Honestly, I never heard about this guy." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Patrick: "Anyway. Time for them to show the true meaning of extreme rules!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Patrick Jones. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Patrick.) * Don Z: "Who the fuck are you to step here?" * Patrick: *signals himself* "I'm Patrick Jones, the Extreme Biker!" * Don Z: "Tell me, why are you using that chair?" * Patrick: "Have you ever heard of extreme wrestling?" * Don Z: "That's a less than honorable way of fight, sir." * Patrick: "How dare you to disrespect that!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "I don't like that fighting method! I'll show you the true meaning of fist fight!" * Patrick: "I'll warn this will hurt you in many ways inimaginable!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Patrick: "Fuck yeah! I'm unstoppable!" * Don Z: "I admit that you have talent." * Patrick: "Thanks. It seems you apologized for the remark." * Don Z: "It's nothing." * Patrick: "Bikers like me are experts in delivering justice." * Don Z: "This means you are vigilante." * Patrick: "Correct. Also, where's the place of that man he mentioned?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Patrick: "Wish me good luck!" (Patrick pump fists Don Z and enters to the abandoned factory. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Patrick goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "The Wildborn Ones' leader has arrived!" * Patrick: "Let me guess... are you the sponsor of this tournament?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "You guessed it right! I am Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world." * Patrick: "The pathetic one is you in first place!" * Doctor Giga: "Who the fuck are you to insult me?" * Patrick: "The biker who's going to put you down!" * Doctor Giga: "For your information, all bikers are the same! They cause chaos and disorder, not even concerning over traffic safety." * Patrick: "That's absurd... I'm a different kind of biker!" * Doctor Giga: "Forget that issue and let's talk about what I have in mind!" * Patrick: "Bet that you're planning something sinister!" * Doctor Giga: "Exactly! I fucking hate every kind of music in this world, so much that I decide to eradicate it with my interdimensional conquest!" (Patrick starts to throw his chair to Doctor Giga, but the dictator repels it back to the biker.) * Patrick: "I knew it! You are not but a power-hungry villain for this disgusting act!" * Doctor Giga: "I cannot tolerate your nonsense anymore!" * Patrick: "My chair is waiting for the moment of your downfall!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Patrick and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "You will never win, because I will crush your vigilantism with my own hands!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Patrick: "Nobody's gonna stop my incredible prowess!" * Doctor Giga: "You are wrong, vigilante! I still got a trick under my hand!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Patrick: "This is completely absurd! I expected better for a bad guy!" * Doctor Giga: "You are expecting another method?" (Then Patrick looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Patrick: "You know... this is going to backfire you horribly!" * Doctor Giga: "No fucking way! I thought it would work!" * Patrick: "Let me say that you just lost the war! I'm leaving, but not before I give you poetic justice!" (Patrick rolls barbed wire to Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "This wire is bleeding me, Patrick Jones!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to The Big Texan Restaurant, where is playing "Gimme All Your Lovin'" by ZZ Top in the rockola as Patrick finishes his beer in the minibar's table. The bartender is described as a bald African American man with a huge moustache.) * Patrick: "I want more beer, bartender." * Bartender (voiced by Greg Eagles): "As you wish, sir." (The bartender then refills the beer from Patrick's glass. In another take, Peter Schultz, a caucasian German man with a heart tattoo in his right shoulder and a moustache, wearing for the ocassion grey pants and brown boots, a black tank top and his signature red bandana, is seen entering The Big Texan Restaurant, much to the recognition of the atendees. He sits next to Patrick in the bartender's table.) * Patrick: "Oh, but it's the famous EEW Superstar Peter Schultz in person!" * Peter: "Glad you recognized me! I heard you competed in the tournament and put your differences with Garrett aside." * Patrick: "Thanks, pal. The tournament itself ended up being a trap by an otherworldly dictator. However, I brought him the meaning of poetic justice with realness!" * Peter: "I got an invitation to an upcoming fighting tournament called Rumble Crisis! Donny Murdoch is also invited to it!" * Patrick: "Sounds cool!" * Peter: "By the way, what things are expecting in TNA Wrestling?" * Patrick: "The promotion has a six-sided ring and has a plenty of concept matches, not to mention the female wrestlers actually deliver long lasting matches. My speciality in the company is Extreme Wrestling as evidenced in this chair decorated by the late ECW Original Balls Mahoney." *shows his chair in front of Peter* * Peter: "Sounds interesting! Bet that you and Abyss clashed their weapons in one of these matches, is it?" * Patrick: "You get the idea, pal!" (The bartender starts to ask Peter.) * Bartender: "Can you take an order, Mr. Schultz?" * Peter: "One Bud Light, sir." * Bartender: "I'm on it!" (The bartender then gives a Bud Light beer in a glass to Peter.) * Peter: "For my friend Patrick Jones, the #1 biker in America... cheers!" * Patrick: "Cheers!" (Both Patrick and Peter's beer glass give a toast with each other as they drink. Later, Patrick's teammates appear in the restaurant and advises him about a farm problem.) * Wildborn One #1: "Boss, we got a problem in Alabama!" * Patrick: "Tell me." * Wildborn One #2: "Some guys are trafficking with intoxicated meat, which is supposed to be inspected and then cleansed by sanity control." * Wildborn One #3: "We need your help to stop the ones who are causing it." (Patrick gets up and pays the bill to the bartender.) * Patrick: "Guys, I got a mission to accomplish. Wish me the best of the luck!" * Peter: "No problem, Patrick." * Bartender: "Be careful on your journey!" * Patrick: "Thanks guys!" (Patrick adresses to the players by breaking the fourth wall.) * Patrick: "Gamers, don't drink alcohol and drive at the same time. Value your life by preventing these accidents." (Then, Patrick leaves The Big Texan Restaurant, we cut outside of it as he and his fellow Wildborn Ones are now riding their bikes as they go to the streets.) * Patrick: "Guys, time to show these scums they just met with the wrath of the Wildborn Ones!" * Wildborn Ones: "Hell yeah, boss!" (The camera starts to focus on them heading to Alabama as indicated while the camera does a freeze frame and turns said scene into a detaied drawing for ten seconds. After this, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade